Mysterious Sickness
by Dragonelven Princess
Summary: Faramir gets a mysterious sickness that they did not have a cure for. I give you one guess to who has to go and save him. I will not put it in here because you have to read the story first please review.


A/N- I do not own any of the characters or sicknesses in this story.

Eowyn waited nervously with Arwen outside. They were waiting for Aragorn and

Faramir come out of there council meeting. A couple minutes later Aragorn and Faramir

came out. Eowyn went right up to Faramir and hugged him. Faramir grabbed the sword

that Eowyn was practicing with and said "You've been practicing again." "Don't I

always?" Eowyn asked. They stared at each other and started to laugh. When they were

finally able to stop laughing Eowyn asked. "Can you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Sorry I have to go with Aragorn to meet Gandalf. How about tomorrow night?"

he asked. "I guess." Then Faramir kissed her. When he broke away he put one of his

muscular arms around her. They turned around and there was Aragorn and Arwen. They

kissed and then they smiled at each other and do it again, and again, and so on. "Okay

that is enough, don't you know that there are people watching you and you are freaking

us out." said Eowyn laughing at them. "Okay, she has a point Aragorn we can do this

tonight in front of Gandalf." said Arwen. "One more please." said Aragorn. "Okay just

one more and then you have to get ready to go meet Gandalf." said Arwen. "Okay I think

I am satisfied with the kissing. Faramir, we need to get ready to get Gandalf and bring

him here." "Okay." said Faramir. As Faramir left he gave Eowyn a look that said that he

was sorry. When they left Eowyn looked at the sky and it was a very dark, a storm was

coming. Eowyn hoped that it would not rain on Faramir and Aragorn while they were

out. Eowyn turned and looked at Arwen she looked very scared about something.

As Faramir put the saddle on the horse he was going to use. He just had a feeling

that something bad was going to happen. When Aragorn came he said "Are you ready?"

Faramir could not say anything so he just nodded his head. Faramir gotten on his horse

and rode out of the barn following Aragorn. When Faramir saw the sky he gotten a bit

quezy.

Faramir and Aragorn were happy that on there way to meet Gandalf the rain

held back for them. Now they were just hoping that it will hold back a little longer.

They were at the woods, the hardest part of the way. They were riding right by a big

thorn bush. Then all of a sudden a big crash of lightning hit a tree near them. Faramir's

horse gotten spooked and knocked Faramir into the thorn bush! Faramir was in

excruciating pain. He felt the thorns go deep into his back and chest. Then he felt

something bite him on his ankle. Then he did not know what happened next.

Arwen and Eowyn were wondering what was taking them so long. They should

be back by now Eowyn thought. They were in the Great Hall by the window. Big drops

from the rain were pouring down. The storm was getting worse before her eyes. There

was lightning bolts everywhere. Then she saw them. First was Gandalf. Newt there was

Aragorn and Faramir on the same horse one had there shirt on the other did not and was

full of blood. She turned toward Arwen getting a bad feeling and asked "Arwen who is

the one that is hurt?" "I am so sorry Eowyn, it is Faramir." said Arwen. Tears started to

go down Eowyn's check. She kept on hoping that he was alive. Then there was a knock

on the door and Arwen went to answer it. And there was Gandalf with Aragorn behind

him Holding Faramir. Faramir's shirt was off and there was blood all over him. There

was even blood dropping on the floor. The most blood was coming from his ankle.

"What happened to him?" Asked Eowyn shaken by the tears. "There was a bolt of

lightning that hit one of the trees nearby and scared Faramir's horse. It knocked him

off his horse into a thorn bush." said Aragorn. "How did he get this?" asked Eowyn.

Pointing to the bite on his ankle. "My guess is a snake. There are usually snake families

in that thorn bush." said Gandalf. "Enough talking we need to get him to the healers or

he would die." said Arwen.

Dragon/Elven Princess- I am sorry if this is to short for you. I should have the next chapter up in a couple of days. This story I think that it would be long about 14 or so chapters.


End file.
